Gabe  to  the  rescue
by Klaine's Child
Summary: Gabe is 16  and  has a great   family.When he  has   a  dream  that   something  happens in  the   past that will change his life he and PJ must go back in time to fix it.
1. Gabe at 16

Ok,I know I said I would not write anymore stories until the others are finished but this poped in my brain and I had to write it. SO read and enjoy.

My name is Gabrial b. Duncan,but everybody calls me Gabe.

I am 16 and considered hot and sexy .This is because I have an eight pack and a tatto.

I am a middle kid,part of 4 ,my sister Charlie,big brother Pj and fellow middle kid Teddy and do not forget my parents Bob and Amy Duncan.

I am 5 foot 11 and have chocolate brown hair.

I am also on many sports teams which are :track team,swim team, bascket ball team and football team.I am definetly the ruler of my school.I am not saying I am a bad boy,but no one can touch me.

I am really nice and sweet and care alot for my family.I am also now an A student.

I know I am alot nicer than I was 4 years ago,I loved to prank people and actually still do ,just not as much.I really liked to pull pranks on my neighbour,Estelle Dabney. We get on great now.

I also have a hot and caring girlfriend named Crystal,she is 5 foot 9 and has blach hair. My sisters do not like her but I don't listen to them.

Oh,I have described everyone but my family.

Charlie the youngest and cutest of all of is 6 and loves to gossip,but we love her anyway.

Teddy who is 20 and married to her love Spencer are expecting a child in 7 months.

My dad bob is well,actually I would call him fat but I am not like that anymore,so I will say overweight and completly bald.

Amy, my mom is active and is in her fourty's but looks like 22.

And last but not least my caring and overprotective brother PJ. This started a year ago when I was stabed and he could not do anything about . Did I mention that this is why everyone in my school was scared of me.

In spite of that I love them all.

* * *

><p>Well what do you guys think. Please tell me. The next chapter should be about Gabe when he was 12.<p> 


	2. Gabe at 12

Ok,people are reviewing, so here is an update . This chapter is about Gabe at 12.

HEY,I'm Gabe Duncan, do not call me Gabrial or I will kill you.

I am part of a family of 6 , my little sister Charlie,Big brother PJ,big sister Teddy,mom AMY and My dad Bob.

I am on the bascket ball team at my school.I am a D student.

I have two friends which are:Leo and Jo.

I am 12 and really short.I am 4 foot 8.I am really scrawny.

Now,I have told you about myself,now my family.

They are a creepy set of people. My sister Charlie is two and the only normal one,she is really smart for her age.

My mom,is smart but,is really competative and she really can't cook.

My dad is fat and bald.

My sister Teddy is also smart but goes to the extreme at times.

AND last is my brother PJ,who is really his hair is stupid.

Well thats all you should know about me,now go away so I can pull a prank on my neighbour.

* * *

><p>Well hope you like next chapter should really start the story.<p> 


	3. Gabe has a dream

Ok people,this the actual start for the story so please read and review.

Gabe's P.O.V.

Dinner in my house was really there would be a fight our cursing going on.

Just listen to this argument my parent's were in.

"Come on honey,I did not mean it like that"my dad said.

"Then how did you mean it?"my mom screamed and asked.

"I just meant you were unique"he answered.

"Well,I did not think of that since you called my wacky",She said.

"Do you forgive me?"my dad asked.

"Yes"she said and they both then left.

"Well that was sweet"I said to PJ and had moved out about 5 months ago.

"Yeh,it was"they both answered.

"How about I do the dishes"I said and they agreed.

They left and I gathered the plates and began to wash. Like I said,I was much nicer now than I was years ago.

I finished the dishes and decided to go to bed early.I know weird right.

I went up stairs to take a shower then go to bed.

* * *

><p>Still in Gabe's P.O.V.<p>

I was now in the bathroom.I had turned on the water and waited for it to heat up.

It Took about 5 minutes to heat up.

I took off my striped shirt and admired my well muscled chest.I then took of my pants and underwear.

Then I stepped into the bath.

I scrubbed myself until I was clean,I washed myself of and dried myself.I wrapped myself with the towel and went to the room PJ and I SHARED.

* * *

><p>The bed room,still in Gabe's P.O.V.<p>

I had put on my pjs and had gone into my bed.

"Night Gabe"PJ said to me.

"Night PJ"I replied and then fell asleep.

I had many dreams when I slept ,mostly about my girlfriend,but tonight I had a different dream.

I was standing in the living room of my house,and I was really shocked by what I saw.

I saw my family , but they were younger.

I saw my 12 year old self,a baby Charlie,a younger Teddy,a younger PJ and my parents who looked about the same.

I then heard the door bell ring and young me went to answer it.

"What"young me said.

And as he did he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.I also noticed a knife in his chest at which I stared.

Everyone began to scream and I began to disappear, before I did,I woke up in my bed.

"What was that dream about?"I asked in my mind.

* * *

><p>Well,hope you guys like it .please read and review.<p> 


	4. Nightly And Morning Talks

Okay guys this chapter 2, please enjoy.

Gabe's P.O.V.

That dream was scary, I mean I did get stabbed , but not when I was 12.

I need to talk to someone about this, and PJ the closest.

I went to his bed and shock him, he was a light sleeper so he woke up immediatly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something, it's important" I replied.

What is it?" he said concerned since I never tell him anything important.

"I just had a strange dream" I started.

"Yes" he said.

"And in that dream it was 4 years before now and I got stabbed " I finished and he looked at me as if I was nuts.

"You didn't get stabbed when you were 12, did you?" he asked.

"No PJ, I did not" I replied kind of annoyed.

"Then maybe that is going to happen in the past" he suggested.

"But that will change our lives now" I said kinda worried.

"Yes it will, nice knowing you bro" he said.

"PJ, I am not going to die, not now" I said.

"Well how are we going to stop that from happening?" he asked.

"Maybe we could use your time machine" I said remembering the time machine he built.

"No, we are not using that thing" he said.

"It does work" I said.

"So" he replied.

"PJ" I said.

"Gabe can we talk about this tommorrow?" PJ asked.

"Fine" I said and went back to bed.

* * *

><p>It was breakfast time and I was eating cereal waiting for PJ to come and talk to me.<p>

I did not wait long since it was a saturday and he got up early on saturdays.

"Hey PJ " I said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" he said and went to the fridge.

"So , are we going to the future ?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"To try and stop me from being dead" I said.

"Gabe that won't happen " he said.

"How do you know that ?" I asked.

"Fine, to be on the safe side, i'll do it" he said.

"Great" I said.

"We'll go tonight" he replied.

We then countinued with our food.

* * *

><p>I know this does not make up for the long wait but I had to post something. Read and review.<p> 


End file.
